


come hell or high water

by Ikalla22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Goomy POV, Happy Ending, Light Angst, POV Pokemon, Raihan and Leon are idiots, Sonia/Nessa Mentioned, but they're idiots in love, honestly this is a little silly but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikalla22/pseuds/Ikalla22
Summary: Gooey has a great life! She has two loving human dads, her mum and pop, and the rest of her gigantic family! Absolutely nothing could go wrong!!So then, why were her dads arguing? And why did they sound so sad? This just won't do! It's up to this little Goomy to save the day!-- OR --The one where a Goomy goes on a big adventure to help Raihan and Leon solve their relationship drama (sort of).
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 55
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, here I am again at 2 in the morning writing dumb Raileon stuff. I can't believe a pokemon is better at relationships than these two (sort of).  
> I have most of this actually written up already, but it's been hell trying to find motivation to edit it all, so I'm splitting it into short chapters for the sake of my sanity. Don't expect this to be terribly long (I've only planned out around 4 or 5 chapters) since it's sort of a silly brainworm I had, but hopefully you'll enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Also, not sure if this needs to be explicitly stated, but Pokemon do not understand humans and vice versa. However, they can and do pick up on emotional state.

“This is the fourth time, Leon!”

Gooey blinks awake, head swimming as she glances around the room. _What was that?_ Wonders the small Goomy, her mouth widening in a yawn as her eyes begin to adjust to the darkness. Besides her comes a soft murmur, and the press of a wet snout against her side makes her turn to look at her Uncle Darude. He’s sound asleep, mouth slightly agape as quiet snores echo through his chest, and she has half a mind to follow him back into dreamland when another voice, clipped and frustrated, cuts through the night.

“I’m sorry? I was busy with the tower! Why are you so mad? We can just reschedule the date!”

Her eyes fly open, and Gooey feels herself freeze against her mother’s side. Her antennae, normally perked and swaying gently, have stilled. She recognizes both voices, of course, but she’s never heard them like this before. Tight, wound-up, ready for a fight, _angry_. It makes her tremble at the thought, and she presses her face against her mother’s belly as her sharp-toothed dad bites back.

“Why am _I_ mad? Are you kidding me? Do you even _know_ what today is?”

_Silence._

And then pained laughter.

“You don’t, do you? You _really_ don’t. Ok, well, let me spell it out for you. You **_left_** me at the restaurant, **_alone_** , on our **_third fucking anniversary_**.”

“O-Oh Arceus, I-“

Gooey jolts when she hears a slam from outside. Flesh meets wood, and she can _feel_ the low growl that escapes her dad as his voice pitches. Her purple-maned papa stutters, tripping over his words as panic bubbles out of his lips, but her dad doesn’t let up. He cages him in, and doesn’t let him budge a single inch, and Gooey _hates it_. She whines, quiet and high-pitched, as she tries to bury herself into the safety of her mother’s arms.

Uncle Darude had told her once that this kind of thing was normal, for both humans and pokémon. There was always something to argue over, because people didn’t always agree. It was natural, he had said, it happens. But even so, she thinks as she presses her antennae flat to her head, she doesn’t enjoy it all. Especially not with how fragile her dad’s voice is beginning to sound, his words breaking into choked sobs as emotions boil over.

“Rai, I-“

“Don’t. Just get out!”

“Plea-“

“Get out!”

She hears the door slam shut. Then silence.

And then a sob.

The tight expression on her face melts into worry, and she twists to gaze over at the bedroom door. Outside, her dad coughs to cover the sounds of his cries, but she can hear the way his breath hitches. Words fall from his lips like broken glass, pained and fragile, and it _hurts_. This wasn’t normal, Gooey thinks as she continues to stare at the bedroom door. Her dad was strong and vibrant and wonderful. He never cried. _Never!_

Gooey’s brows furrow, her lips thin to a line, and carefully, she extracts her from the warm and comfortable pile her family has made. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right at all! And she was going to find out exactly what was happening.

She makes for the door as quickly as her little body will take care, careful not to make too much noise so not to wake anyone else. As she reaches it, wondering how exactly she was going to get it open, the door swings out. Gooey gasps as it clips her nose and tumbles backwards with a cry as a sharp gasp rings through the room. Large, warm arms encircle her, and she finds herself pressed to a broad chest.

“Oh, baby.” Raihan coos, stroking her head as he speaks. “I’m so sorry, did I nick you? That must smart. What are you doing awake? You should be sleeping!” His voice is hushed and gentle, but worried and stressed as he hurries to sit down at the edge of the bed to get a better look at her.

Gooey whines under the scrutiny, scrunching up her (kind of sore) nose and pushing his hand away with a glare. Raihan stares back, a little dumbfounded at his little Goomy’s attitude, before his surprise morphs into a sad smile. “We woke you, didn’t we?” The hand Gooey had pushed away is back, and gently thumbing at her cheek pads. “Sorry, baby.”

He goes quiet, and his brow pinches together as tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes again. Gooey begins to panic. No, no, no! He wasn’t supposed to cry! She opens her mouth to say something, when he shifts, pulling her up against his chest as he lays back against the bed. “I bet it scared you. I’m so sorry.” His lips tremble as he cuddles her, desperately fighting back the tears. “I-“ He shudders and brings her closer as his expression twists. “I’m sorry.”

Something in his voice breaks, and his jaw clenches as he rolls onto his side. The hand on Gooey’s head shifts, and she finds herself enveloped in a tight hug. His entire body is shaking, and Gooey nuzzles under his chin with a soft noise to comfort him. “Sorry.” He breathes out again, shaky and upset as his voice hitches. “I’m so sorry. I’m such a fuck-up. I’m sorry. I’m _sorry_.”

Gooey gets the sense that he’s not talking to her anymore, or even about her, but she is a _good_ daughter, so she lets him talk. She nuzzles against him as his voice breaks into quiet sobs, lets him grip the back of her head tightly, and squeezes herself as close to his chest as she can. She does her best just to be there for him, after all, she’s _just_ a Goomy. What more could she do?

…

Gooey thinks as she listens to Raihan’s breath beginning to even out, maybe _she_ couldn’t do anything. But that didn’t mean she was out of options. She glances up at her dad, taking in the way the frown tugs at the edges of his lips as he drifts off to sleep, and she feels her resolve steel. That’s right, _she_ couldn’t do anything, but _Papa_ could.

All she had to do was find him.

Sure, maybe they were angry at each other, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t make up! After all, just because people got mad at each other, it didn’t mean they didn’t love each other. It just meant they had to talk and stuff (she distantly remembers Uncle Darude saying something about “communication” and “understanding why the other was hurt” but she’s not really _sure_ what that means besides hugging and being happy).

Still, easier said than done.

The earlier door slam must’ve meant that Papa had left, and if he’d left then that would make looking for him kind of hard. If there was one disadvantage to being a Goomy (and there weren’t many!), it was that she was much slower than the average human. Especially the ones with long legs like Dad and Papa. But that wouldn’t deter her! She nods to herself, brows set in fiery determination as she settles against Raihan’s chest.

Once Dad fell asleep, she would leave the apartment and track down her Papa any way she could! She was familiar enough with Papa’s scent, and it probably wouldn’t be too hard to follow him through the streets of Hammerlocke. Then, all she had to do was convince him to come back and everyone would be happy! Easy! She grins slightly as she settles down against Raihan, listening to his gentle breaths as she waits for the perfect moment to execute her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Gooey’s eyes flutter open slowly as she feels the warm weight beside her move. Arms that had been cradling her shift away, and the bed dips underneath her gelatinous body. _Must have dozed off_ , she thinks to herself as her antennae bend to rub at her eyes. _How long was I asleep?_ Her head turns to get a better look at the room, but all she can make out is the sleeping form of her family and the distant rumbling of what she assumes is thunder.

Besides her, Raihan whimpers and Gooey jolts a little, immediately focusing in on the way his lips draw thin. His jaw is tight, and the breathless sob of “Leon” has her moving before she even thinks of what she’s doing.

“It’s ok, Dad. I’m here.” Gooey coos quietly, her cheek brushing against his as the hand on his chest clutches tightly to his shirt. Something like pain flickers across his expression, pinching his brow together and tugging the corners of his lips down, before he relaxes back against the bed, head turned towards Gooey as the tension melts away.

She deflates a little, relief flooding through her as Raihan settles back into peaceful slumber. “I promise, I’m gonna find Papa.” Gooey murmurs quietly, backing away carefully so not to wake him. “And then he’ll be back, and you won’t have to cry anymore, kay?” His only response is a soft puff of breath, and Gooey leans in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, before she turns and hurries towards the foot of the bed.

She wasn’t certain how much time had passed, or even how long she had before she lost her papa’s trail, but she didn’t have any time to waste. Latching herself to the bedpost, she glances down at the floor below and squeezes her eyes shut as she slowly slides down the wooden beam. First, she thinks as she touches down, she has to find a way out of the apartment.

Luckily, the door to the bedroom is still open a sliver. Likely an oversight from Raihan when he tried to close it earlier. Gooey thanks Arceus for her good luck, and wriggles over quickly, nosing the door open so she can squeeze through into the living room. It isn’t nearly as dark, the lights of the city filter in through glass doors that led to the balcony, and she immediately begins searching for any potential escape routes.

The front door is _definitely_ out, she thinks as she slips past the couch. It’s shut tight, and it would take a miracle for her to open it on her own. The balcony door? Maybe, she thinks, turning to look at them. The handle was, perhaps, a little too high up for her, but she was a smart Goomy and she _could_ figure something out. But if she made too much noise, her dad may wake up and get mad at her. She couldn’t have that happen!

_That only leaves…_ Gooey turns towards the kitchen, squirming her way over and praying that the window is somehow still open. Dad was usually good about closing it before everyone went to bed, but a lot had happened tonight, and she really, _really_ hoped he’d just forgotten.

As her foot hits cold tile, she looks up and cheers loudly. The window is open! Just barely, but it was open which meant she had a perfect way out. It might be a bit of a tight squeeze, but Goomy had always been good at getting in and out of places she wasn’t _supposed_ to be in. “Now, just to get up… Let’s see…”

Gooey is lost in thought as she pulls herself towards the kitchen counter, eyeing the drawers as she goes. Maybe she could drag a chair over? No, she was too small. What if she opened some of the drawers and wiggled her way up? No. Some of them were full of sharp pointy things and she didn’t want to get hurt. Maybe-

“What are you doing?” Gooey lets out a squeal of surprise, whirling around and looking up to meet red-tinted eyes. Darude stares back, his long green tail scraping lightly against the tile as he leans in to nose at her. “Gooey.”

“Nothing!” She squeaks out, making a face at the way he nudges up against her imploringly. One of her antennae presses against his cheek, pushing him away from her while she fumbles with some sort of excuse. He huffs once in disbelief, and as his head shifts, she can make out the suspicion in his eyes. “I promise! I really wasn’t doing anything!”

“Not doing anything, huh?” Darude hums, sitting back on his haunches as he stares down at her. “Then why were you looking at the cabinets so intensely?”

“I-I wasn’t!” Gooey puffs out her cheeks as she glares up at her uncle. “I just- uhm…. Was thinking!”

“About?” He leans in.

“Nothing!”

They stare at each other for a moment, and if Gooey could sweat she was certain this was about the time she’d start sweating. Darude tilts his head, examining her quietly. Then, before she can even react, she finds herself in the air, cradled in his arms as he begins lumbering back towards the bedroom. “Well, if you’re not doing or thinking about anything, you should be going back to bed, little missy.”

“No! No, no, no! Don’t wanna!” Gooey butts her head against Darude’s chest, wiggling and squirming in an attempt to slide out of his hold. “Lemme go, Uncle Darude!” She whines loudly, which only makes him grip her more tightly, much to her dismay. “No!!! No! I have to-“

“Have to what?” Darude pauses mid-step to look down at her. Gooey shrinks a little under his gaze, and her antennae droop down to cover her eyes as she tries to flatten herself against his arms. “Gooey. Don’t lie to me.” He grunts, pulling her away from his chest and holding her up. “What were you doing?”

Gooey whimpers, refusing to meet her uncle’s gaze. She doesn’t want him to be angry. Or to tell her mother. But she also knew that if she wasn’t honest with him, he’d probably take her right back into the room and force her to cuddle with everyone. If only she hadn’t been caught!

“I… I-uhm-“ Her lip trembles. “I-I heard Dad and Papa arguing. A-And then Dad started crying and- and I wanna find Papa!” She tries to focus on a spot on the floor, her antennae twiddling nervously as she speaks. “Because… Because they have to make up, so Dad won’t cry no more…”

Darude sighs, shuffling over to the dining table and setting her down gently. “Sweetie, do you remember what I told you?” He starts, leaning in to press his nose against hers. “They will make up. Eventually. But we have to patient.”

“But-“ Gooey cries out, shaking her head. “But Dad’s never cried before, Uncle Darude! This is different! I _need_ to find Papa and bring him home _right_ _now_!” She’s shaking, but she looks up defiantly at her uncle, unwilling to budge on this. This was important to her, and it was important to Dad. She _was_ going to go out and she _was_ going to find Papa and bring him back.

Darude pulls away and stares at her, a frown evident on his face as his tail flicks lazily behind him. He turns to look out the balcony doors, eyes focusing on the dark rolling clouds that have started to form, and then looks back at her. She knows he’s thinking about what to say to deter her, and she squirms. She wasn’t going to back down! She was going to do this whether her uncle wanted her to or not.

After a few moments, Darude’s head slumps forward, and he brushes his cheek against hers. “You really won’t let this go, will you?” Gooey stills. This… isn’t what she was expecting. “Fine. You can go.” Her mouth drops and she looks at him in disbelief. “Even if I _did_ try to stop you, you’d just sneak out anyways.”

It takes a moment, but realization hits her quickly and Gooey rushes forward to nuzzle and nose at Darude’s neck. “Thank you!” She squeals loudly, prompting hurried hushes from him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Gooey pulls back, hopping excitedly around the table as her uncle watches on, amused.

“Alright, alright,” Darude laughs, reaching out to gently run his claws along the top of her head, smoothing down her antennae affectionately as she wriggles to the edge of the table, “but you have to promise me you’ll be _safe_ and you _won’t_ leave the city.” Gooey tilts her head, confused. “It’s dangerous outside the walls. I know Raihan has been training with you, and you’re a strong girl, but even you can’t handle everything out there.”

“But-“ She starts

“Gooey, promise me.” Darude pushes her gently. “You _won’t_ go outside these walls.”

Gooey frowns, leaning against his jaw for a moment, before nodding hesitantly. “Fine.” She pouts. She knows he’s probably right. Dad had been training her for a while now, but she was still so _little_ and the thought of exploring the wild area was just a bit terrifying. “I won’t go. I promise.”

Darude relaxes at that and reaches over to scoop her up in his arms. Quietly, he walks to the balcony and pulls the door open. Gooey shivers as cold air rolls over her, and she can feel how moist it’s getting. _Might rain soon_. She thinks to herself as Darude sets her down on the balcony and disappears back into the living room. Her eyes scan the horizon before her, taking in the sights of Hammerlocke at night as she lifts her nose to try and catch a whiff of Papa’s trail.

As she finds a familiar hint of smoke and spice, Gooey feels something slide around her neck. “Wear this so everyone knows you’re one of ours.” Darude says simply, not elaborating as Gooey glances down at the pendant that now rests snugly against her chest. It’s smooth, and warm to the touch, and on the front of it is emblazoned that funny symbol that her Dad always wore whenever they went out to train at the gym. “And follow Flicker’s scent. Leon never leaves home without him.”

“Mm…” Gooey hums, still admiring her reflection in the medallion. “Okay! Got it!” She turns to look up at him with a bright smile. “Keep this funny thing on and find pops!”

“Good girl.” Darude kneels to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll stay here in case anyone wakes up and panics when they realize you’re gone.” He pauses. “And if you get into trouble or you get scared, you call for me, understood? I’ll come right away.”

“Uncle.” Gooey whines, wiggling a little as she presses a quick kiss to the bottom of his chin. “I’ll be fine! I’m a big girl now! I can do this!” It only serves to make Darude laugh.

“I know. I know.” He teases. “Our little Goomy, all grown up.” Gooey sticks out her tongue instead of responding and turns to assess her situation. She was going to have to get down _somehow_ , and she _did_ have her ways. _But…_ She turns to her uncle with wide yamper-eyes, her bottom lip pushed out into a cute pout. Darude’s lips twitch into a knowing smile. “Do you want me to fly you down?”

“Yes!” She jumps at the chance as he picks her up in his arms. Sure, she could always slide down the walls. She’d done it before (and scared the living daylights out of Papa), and she could _definitely_ do it again. But there was just… something cool about flying! And there was _no_ way she was going to pass up flying to do it the _normal_ way.

Within seconds, they’re up in the air, Gooey whooping loudly as cold wind rushes past them. She soaks in the feeling of being so high up, grinning widely as she looks down at the passing lights and colors of Hammerlocke. Below them, people and pokemon alike roam the streets, busy with their nightly plans as Gooey and Darude glide overhead. They get a few looks, but the residents are used to the familiar sight of a Flygon flying above the city, so the duo are able to touch down in an abandoned alleyway without drawing too much attention.

“Here you are.” He says as they land, kneeling to let Gooey slide out of his hold. Nearby, a curious Trubbish glances up from her garbage digging to stare at the odd duo. “Now remember-“

“Keep the funny thing on. Find Pops. Don’t leave the city!” Gooey pipes up with a wide grin. “I know, I know. I’ll be good.”

Darude’s eyes soften, and he reaches out to gently brush her antennae back. “And be safe, okay?” She hums affirmatively, and he nuzzles her one last time before taking off. Gooey squeezes her eyes shut as air rushes past her, throwing some of the garbage in the alleyway around as Darude lets out a cry. When she opens them, she can make out his shape circling above her, before the building obscures him and he disappears from sight.

Gooey takes a deep breath, glancing over at the Trubbish who has since gone back to her dumpster diving. Deciding to leave the (obviously) busy pokemon alone, she meanders her way towards the entrance of the alleyway to get a better look at her surroundings. From where she’s sitting, she can make out the dazzling lights of a multitude of shops and restaurants. Some, she recognized as places her Dad frequented (he always showed her the pictures!), but most she couldn’t make heads or tails of.

In the distance, a flock of Rookidee and Corvisquire fly by, crowing and cawing at one another as they travel home. A child squeals to his parents, pointing out to the streets as a family of Mincinno scuttles by. Gooey watches it all happen, eyes sparkling as she makes her way out of the alley and into the light of the street. There was so much to take in, and so little time. It was all new and unfamiliar, even if the streets themselves were the same.

_If only I wasn’t busy_ , she thinks to herself as the scent of smoke and spice catches her attention again, _maybe I could’ve gone sight-seeing_. _Oh well,_ she tucks the idea away for now as she hurries to follow the faint trail into in the city, _maybe next time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact! I originally wrote this without dialogue. Thought it didn't sound right (and also I suck at dialogue-less writing), and went back and added the entire banter section with Darude and Gooey. ;3
> 
> Also wow, this got a lot more love than I was expecting. Everyone's comments from the last chapter made me really happy! I'm SO glad people are loving Gooey so much lol
> 
> I was a bit sick while making the final draft of this, so sorry if there are any errors. I've read it like 3 times now, but I don't make any promises for my ability to do english lmao
> 
> Anyways, as always, if you've made it this far... tysm for reading! I hope you have an amazing day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Val/Palentine's Day everyone! The (official) second-to-last chapter of this little Goomy journey!! I don't have any Raileon content to offer today, but I hope this will lift someone's spirit :3c

Gooey lets out a quiet sigh as she dodges another incoming human, shifting into the shadows below a nearby café window as she glances around miserably. Scents waft through the streets, mixing and mingling in ways that confuse her. It’s getting tough to tell all the smells apart: hot baked goods, a family of Trubbish, a child’s lollipop, smoke and spi- Gooey’s antennae straighten, and she glances around excitedly. Smoke and spice! Smoke and spi _-_ The sweetness of a parfait.

Tears form at the corners of her eyes, and Gooey whimpers softly as the fleeting familiarity wavers and disappears. How long had it been since she’d left the house? It felt like _forever_ , she agonizes, as dull pain throbs through her entire body. “Maybe just a little break.” She groans as she flattens herself against the concrete, her lower lip quivering as she stares into the distance.

Gooey curls in on herself with a troubled whimper. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Sure, she’d talked a big talk to her Uncle Darude back at the house, and she did want to find Papa. But the city was so big, and she was so small.

“Hey, Ness, isn’t that-“

A part of her wondered if maybe Papa had already gone home. Maybe she had missed him while searching, and he’d already made up with Dad and they were worrying frantically over her.

“No way, Raihan doesn’t have-“

But Uncle Darude would’ve come to pick her up if that were the case. Or Pops. Neither one of them would leave her all alone out here by herself and she knew that. Still, it was tempting to just turn around and shuffle home.

“He does! Just-“

The thought of it makes her nose wrinkle, and she shakes her head frantically to get the idea out of her head. No! She couldn’t! Gooey huffs, picking herself back up with a determined glint in her eyes. She’d _promised_ , and no good Goomy would ever break their promise! She could do this. She could-

Warm and delicate hands slip underneath her belly, scooping her up into a pair of dark, thin arms. Gooey squeals loudly, squirming and struggling in terror against the stranger’s hold as she’s carried away from the window. “S-Sonia-! I can’t-“

Who was this? Who picked her up? Gooey cries, squeezing her eyes shut and twisting hard in the person’s arms as she tries to break free. She didn’t like this! She wanted to go home! She wanted her Papa! Let me goletmegoletme-

“Shhh.” A melodic, familiar voice hushes her. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s alright, Gooey. It’s just me.”

Gooey pauses in her struggles, dark eyes flying open as she registers firey-orange hair and soothing green eyes. Relief floods her systems immediately, washing away the panic and fear as her eyes light up. “Auntie!” She shouts as she launches herself right out of the stranger’s lap and into Sonia’s waiting arms.

Sonia giggles as she catches Gooey, grinning brightly as she cuddles the small pokémon close to her chest. “Hello, sweetheart.” She coos adoringly, one hand brushing back Gooey’s antennae. “You’re far from home. Wonder why Rai let you out all alone.”

“The better question is, when were you and Raihan going to tell me he’d bred a Goomy?” Nessa questions with a quirked brow, glancing between the _extremely_ content Goomy and her girlfriend with a frown. Sonia lets out a nervous laugh, sticking her tongue out playfully as she carefully navigates herself back to her seat at the table, hand still gently running over Gooey’s head to help soothe the baby pokémon.

“Eventually!” Gooey lets out a particularly loud purr, and the two women pause their conversation to melt internally over how adorable she was. “Wait, wait, picture, picture.”

Rotom buzzes as it flies out of Sonia’s purse, and Gooey straightens almost immediately, lifting her chin to pose as a flash of light erupts from the phone. Across the table, Nessa bursts into laughter and leans over to get a better look. “Okay. Yep. That’s _definitely_ a pokémon raised by Raihan.”

Sonia joins in the laughter as Rotom flies back into its usual place. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” A grin tugs at her cheeks as she scratches under Gooey’s chin, eliciting a pleased squeal from her. “I think she was born a natural, isn’t that right, Gooey?”

Nessa snorts, though her eyes soften as Sonia plays with the baby pokémon. “I still want to know when he decided to get a Goomy. And why did _you_ know?” Sonia glances up, a gentle smile on her face as she reaches over the table to swipe a napkin to dry her goo-covered hands.

“Rai’s been worried about Goodra’s health. She’s been having a hard time recovering from battles recently,” Sonia pauses to toss the napkin aside, shifting so she can lean against the table, “and he came to me. She’s perfectly healthy, but I think she’s getting tired from all the battling, is all.”

Something in Nessa’s expression flashes to worry for a brief moment, before she leans back and lets out a soft hum. “I guess that makes sense. He’s had her since we started our Gym Challenge, right?” If she really thinks hard on it, Nessa can recall Raihan at thirteen, with a big bright smile and a newly caught Goomy clinging to his head as he swaggered into Motostoke.

Sonia nods as she dips her spoon into the half-eaten parfait between them. “Yep. And he wants to keep a Goodra on his team. Thus,” She gestures with her head to Gooey, who has, by now, splayed herself out on Sonia’s lap, “this little girl. Which is why _I_ want to know what she’s doing out here all by herself.”

“Darude wanders around the city all the time.” Nessa quips, leaning forward to gently accept the spoonful of parfait Sonia offers her. “What’s wrong with letting his newest addition out?”

The question draws a chuckle out of Sonia, and she shakes her head. “A few months back, Gooey stopped eating her Sitrus Berries, and Rai panicked because they’re her _absolute_ favorite and he thought she was sick. Flew straight to the lab and nearly gave me a heart attack.” Sonia’s grin widens as Nessa struggles to stifle her laughter. “Turns out, she was fine. She just really missed Leon, since he hadn’t been back for a few days, and was stockpiling her berries to give to him.”

Raucous laughter erupts from Nessa, and she doubles over as she tries to imagine a frantic Raihan crashing into Sonia’s lab and demanding a check-up for his baby girl. “Arceus, she’s got him wrapped around her little antenna!” She cackles, pressing a hand to her face as she tries to control herself.

“Leon, too.” Sonia continues as she dips her spoon back into the parfait. “He refuses to be away from the apartment for more than a day now. It’s why I’m so worried. They’ll both have a fit if they realize she’s not there.”

Nessa nods as she finally feels herself calming down, her breathing evening out as she sits up in her seat. “Yeah, you’re right. Wouldn’t want either of them turning Hammerlocke upside down trying to find her.” Blue eyes glisten with mirth at the thought. “We can stop by before we leave. Sound good?”

“Sounds good to me.” Sonia smiles as she leans back, the spoonful of parfait in her hands as she turns to look down at her lap. “What about you, Gooey? What do you-“

Green eyes widen as the spoon in her hand teeters precariously as she gazes down at her empty lap. Sonia gets to her feet quickly, tossing the silverware aside as she starts searching around her. “Gooey? Nessa, did you see where she went?” Her voice pitches frantically as she kneels to check under the table.

“No,” Nessa starts slowly as confusion settles in, “wasn’t she on your lap?”

“She’s not now.” Sonia hums nervously, pushing her hair behind her ears as she meets her girlfriend’s gaze. “Nessa…”

“Oh shi- Gooey?!”

In the distance, Gooey glances back apologetically as she hears her name being called. She knew it was really rude of her to disappear suddenly like that, but she’d caught a hint of Papa’s trail again and she didn’t have any time to lose! Part of her contemplates making some sort of noise, just to let her Auntie know that she was going now, but as she opens her mouth to say something, the smell of spice engulfs her as she turns away to hurry after it. _Sorry, Auntie!! I have to find Papa!_

* * *

_Okay, maybe I don’t need to find Papa that badly_ , Gooey quivers as she finds herself sitting atop the steps that led out of Hammerlocke. Before her, the Wild Area sprawls, acres of grass and trees and dust spread out as far as her eyes could see. A Garbodor croons happily as it trundles across the landscape, heading back to its nest for the evening, while a family of Thievul and their Nickits playfully lope through the tall grass. To the right, Gooey hears the haunting melody of Drakloaks and their Dreepies, and the telltale sounds of a clash of dragons.

This was bad. This was really, _really_ bad. Gooey presses herself against the side of the stairs, eyes warily watching the shadowy figures of pokémon as they shifted through the grasslands. She wasn’t supposed to be out here. Uncle Darude had _specifically_ told her not to come out here alone! She’s half-contemplating turning right around and going back into the city, when the warm smell of smoke and fire fills her lungs.

Her gaze trails past the grass and further to the cliffs edge, taking in the sight of the desert sands. The scent nudges at the raw part of her mind, familiar and sweet and comforting. Papa was nearby. She _knew_ he was. All she had to do was… go out to the Wild Area.

_No!_ The reasonable part of her screams at her, demanding she return home right this instance. Uncle Darude would be _livid_ if he found out she was out here (not really, but in the heat of the moment it was the only thing convincing her to give up on her mission) and what if there were bad pokémon out there? She could get seriously hurt! It’s almost enough to convince her to leave.

Almost.

Black eyes shift back to take in the city, glowing faintly in the darkness, illuminating the great castle that stood tall and strong in the center. Beyond it, her Dad sleeps fitfully in their home, curled around blankets too cold for one person as tears dry against his cheeks. Uncle Darude was probably in the living room, anxiously pacing the floor as he waited for her to come back. And Papa?

Gooey turns her gaze back out to the Wild Area. Why was Papa out here all alone? Was he ok? Was he also sad? It was so cold out tonight, and she could make out thunderclouds slowly rolling in from the east. If rain fell, Papa would get wet, and while it never bothered Gooey, she knew most humans and pokémon didn’t particularly like it. She worries nervously at her lower lip, pacing back and forth along the top steps as she fights with herself.

A boom of thunder resounds through the air, lightning cracking the sky open as she makes her decision. She was going to enter the Wild Area. Uncle Darude could get mad at her as much as he wanted to when she got home, but she _wasn’t_ going home without her Papa. Plus, with the rains coming in soon, this was going to be her only chance to find him and take him home! She _had_ to do this!

Mustering the rest of her strength, Gooey slowly begins descending the grand staircase, careful not to trip or fall, lest she tumble the rest of the way down. As she plops her way down, stair after stair, she contemplates where she should start checking. She isn’t familiar with the area at all, but she’s heard stories from her family. Uncle Darude had been born in the sandy area just past the cliffs; Mama lived by the big lake to the west before she went to live with Dad; Uncle Duraludon had “connections” (whatever that meant) spanning from Hammerlocke to Motostoke. The list went on, but none of it particularly helped her.

Well, Gooey hums to herself as she reaches the last step without incident, Mama did always say the big lake to the west was super dangerous. Lots of dragons really liked to nest there, and they tended to get a little angry at other dragons. That meant it was probably safer to head to the east, down the grassy slope that curved around sandy pit. Once she got down there, she would have a better chance of sniffing out her Papa’s exact location.

With a small nod, and a quick flick of her antennae to psych herself up, Gooey started towards the east hills. Around her, pokémon of all shapes and sizes flitted in and out of the grass, glancing at her curiously as they passed, before rushing away. Gooey is careful to keep her gaze set on the ground, avoiding eye contact with the other pokémon around her as she carefully shuffles her way through the grassy hill.

From somewhere in the grass, she hears a Stufful mewling loudly and she freezes in her tracks. Stufful were _particularly_ aggressive, from what her relatives had told her, and it was best she avoids them at all cost. Gooey holds her breath as she hears an answering call, another Stufful likely also on patrol, before the grass rustles somewhere further up the hill. She lets out the breath she’s holding and glances around. So far so good…

Quietly, she gets back on track, keeping herself pressed to the ground as she dodges around the toes of a wandering Wobbuffet. Almost in the clear, she just had to make it through this patch of grass, and she’d have a straight shot to the bottom of the hill. Besides her, the yips of play fighting Nickits resound through the grass, and she turns to look, not paying attention to where she’s going.

Something soft, but firm, bumps up against her cheek, and Gooey lets out a terrified squeal, ducking down instinctually. The creature yelps loudly, tumbling over her face first and rolling behind her as her antennae register the feel of fur and muscle. Fur? Muscle? Gooey freezes as a high-pitched whine reverberates through her entire body. All the sounds around her have died down, and she becomes increasingly aware of the chill that weighs down on her like a heavy blanket.

Fear freezes her blood cold as the whine grows louder, more frustrated. Angry. Her entire body tenses like a spring, and she slowly glances back, eyes wide with fear as she catches sight of pink and white contrasting against the dark green of the grass. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no no no no-

Gooey shrieks as the downed Stufful kicks and growls, the sound sending shivers straight through her gelatinous form as she makes a beeline for the edge of the grass. She had to go! She definitely was not safe! This was bad! This was so bad! She shouldn’t have come out here!

She squeezes her eyes shut as she runs, hopping over rocks and sleeping pokémon alike in a mad dash to put as much distance between herself and the _very_ angry Stufful behind her. Another high-pitched squeal-roar, and Gooey lets out a terrified scream. No!!! She couldn’t die like this! She had so much to li-

Her foot catches against the edge of a rock, and for one single moment, Gooey finds herself in the air, before crashing down against the dirt below. Her foot kicks up behind her from the momentum, and she quickly begins to tumble down the sloped hillside, squeaks and cries of pain escaping her as her fall becomes a roll. She desperately tries to curl into a ball, hoping that it will at least protect her face and antennae as a particularly pointy rock digs into her back.

It feels like a millenia before she finally slows to a halt, her little body flopping across the grass as she takes in a shaky breath. Everything hurts. Badly. She can feel a particularly nasty cut running along her side, not to mention the multitude of bruises she’d accrued from just the tumble itself. Gooey lays there, staring up at the night sky as she tries to hold in the sobs that threaten to crack through her. She was okay. She was fine! She couldn’t hear the Stufful anymore, so at least there was that. A couple of bruises were nothing!

Or at least that’s what she’s going to keep telling herself as she slowly staggers upright, shaking off some of the leaf litter that had gotten stuck to her. She sniffles, her antennae shifting to wipe away at the mud and wet grass that stuck to her body. _Wait. Mud?_ Black eyes widen as she registers the feeling of water drizzling over her. Overhead, thunder booms again, and Gooey jolts forward, lifting her nose as she hurries across the field.

Scent. Scent! Where was Pops’ scent?! Rain, rain, rain. Thievul. Wobuffet. Corviqsuiqre. Where was the smoke? Wet grass. Leaves. Apples. Spice. Gooey’s eyes light up brightly, nearly tripping over herself as she latches onto the fragrance. Spice. Spice, spice, smoke. There it was! Smoke! Fire! Warmth! Pops!

Gooey hurries forward, eyes searching wildly around her as grass slowly gives way to sand. It rubs and brushes against her uncomfortably, and she’s certain she’s going to need at least _two_ baths to get all of this muck and grime off of her, but a flash of something that looks like fire, and a familiar mane of purple hair has her forgetting all her worries. It’s them. It’s them!! She’s found them! Gooey opens her mouth to shout for her Papa, certain he’ll hear her despite the distance.

Then the ground sinks, and Gooey’s world tilts as sand swirls down in a spiral. Instead of a shout for her Papa, a helpless yelp escapes her as she slides further and further away from the rim of the vortex. She clings desperately to the sand, hoping to find some purchase against it to pull herself out, but it pulls her too fast for her to do anything. Gooey turns, frantic, when she sees the rounded orange head of a Trapinch peaking up just below the base, mouth agape as it waits for its newest meal to slide down the shifting walls.

“H-Help!” Gooey cries loudly as she tumbles closer and closer to her doom. “Somebody help me!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh uh. oops hehe :3 I considered not leaving it on a cliffhanger, but I'm not that nice so ^w^
> 
> I'd actually really like to write more SonNessa stuff, but I still don't have a 100% grasp on their characters or the way their characters interact in my head quite yet OTL But, I did try to hint at some of my own headcanons during their conversation ;)  
> Speaking of hints, anyone catch the (extremely obvious) hint about rain last chapter? heehee. It's important, trust me. Look it up if you think I'm joking ;b I also dropped a couple of other hints this chapter, so let me know if you think you spotted them :3c I don't (usually) add details for no reason.
> 
> Like always, big apologies for grammar issues/mistakes/etc and ty for all the extremely lovely comments ;-; I always feel like my writing is super stiff, so it's nice to see so many people enjoying this fic for what it is! Soft and fluffy and silly! You guys are all amazing, and I hope you have a wonderful day!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov shifts near the end of this chapter as a heads up!

Gooey screams as sharp teeth begin to clamp down around the back of her foot. Pointed edges dig into soft flesh, and she lets out a whimper, eyes squeezing shut as she awaits the inevitable bloom of pain that will no doubt follow as the Trapinch’s Crunch pierces through her. Iridescent lights flash and flickers in the darkness as incisors clamp down, and the world illuminates in bright hues before a small explosion rings out.

Both baby pokémon let out terrified squeals, dust and dirt flying every which way as they’re both tossed through the air. One is flung out of its nest, hitting the sandy ground above hard, as the other skitters across the floor of the crater. A pitiful whimper escapes Gooey’s lips, and she curls further in on herself as small chunks of rock, debris, and mud rain down on her. Maybe if she just waited, this would all end and she could call out for her Pops and then they could all go home...

Her thoughts are cut off by a particularly loud and _especially_ irritated growl, and despite the way the cuts sting as mud cakes her body, she wills herself to start moving. Distance. She needed to put distance between her and that Trapinch. Who knew what it could do-

The earth rumbles. Once. Twice. Gooey feels the rock beneath her lurch, and she cries out as she’s thrown forward. Furious red lines explode in the dirt below her, crackling out in thick, angry veins as she rights herself. _Oh no. Oh no!_ She chokes back a sob as the world around her heaves and groans like a sick man, and the seams of the Bulldoze begin to glow vibrantly. Tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and she ducks her head and prays. Please don’t let this hurt. _Please don’t let this hurt!_

“Leave her alone!”

Something sharp, the sound of one firm object colliding with another, rings out through the evening sky. Trapinch cries out from wherever it is, and just as quickly as the terrifying veins had appeared, they disappear. Beneath her, the floor stills, no longer threatening to throw her off. Gooey trembles, her entire body feeling more like gelatin than usual as she deflates into a puddle. Tears of relief roll down her cheeks, and she barely registers the sound of pained moans coming from somewhere above her.

She knows she should move. That whatever had saved her could probably hurt her too. But she feels sluggish and everything aches, and Gooey can’t force herself to move more than a few inches to peer up at the edge of the crater. For a few moments, she hears nothing but the night sounds of the wild area. Then, movement, and a pair of leafy green eyes peek over the side. “Uhm… hey!” The voice is boyish and curious. “So uh… are you… dead? Or something?” The eyes tilt, narrowing as if annoyed with itself more than at Gooey. “Not that you could answer if you were, but… y’know. Have ‘ta check.”

“No!” Gooey’s voice strains as she tries to get a better look at the Applin above her (because it had to be an Applin right? Only Applins had eyes like that). It sounds horrendously scratchy to her ears, so she clears her throat to try again. “No!” Better. “I’m alive! Could you help me?”

The Applin’s eyes light up at the response, and she watches as he scoots closer. She can barely make out the light-green sheen of his body from where she’s sitting, but, at the very least, she was right about him being an Applin. “Wow, that’s a pretty big hole.” His tail wiggles, brushing more dust and sand into the hole as his eyes perk up to look around. “Can’t you climb on the walls? Aren’t Goomy’s like… sticky or something?”

Gooey eyes the wall in front of her dubiously, eyes trailing up the multiple cracks and jagged rocks that jut from it. The explosion from her Counter hadn’t exactly been _clean_ , and with how bruised and scratched up she was already, she didn’t really want to risk more cuts. Uncle Darude and her Mum were _already_ going to be furious with her; no reason to make them angrier. “Well, yeah, but… I don’t know. This wall seems kinda… slippery.” She scrunches her nose up as she examines the wall again. “I-I can try, but could you maybe… find something long? In case this doesn’t work?”

Applin considers it a moment, rocking in place before he chirps affirmatively. “Sure! I’ll be back in a bit!” It’s surprising, how easily he’s agreeing to all this, Gooey thinks to herself. Not that she was going to turn her head at help, but she thought all the wild area pokémon would be mean and scary. Sort of like that Trapinch. But Applin was surprisingly _cool_. Maybe not all wild pokémon were that bad.

She shakes her head of the thought. No point in dwelling on that right now, she had to busy herself with at least attempting to climb the rocks. Even so, as she began to wiggle her way across the crater to the wall, she can’t help the wince as pain throbs through her entire body. The cuts from her earlier tumble down the hill are starting to burn, and she becomes increasingly aware that some of the dirt from the explosion had likely made its way in.

Still, she puts on her brave face, and begins padding towards the wall to find some way up. Long antennae press and bump against the rough surface, searching for a suitable path up towards freedom as she quietly waits for Applin’s return. In the distance, she can make out his voice, humming some nameless tune as leaves shake. Probably in a tree, if Gooey had to guess. A branch _would_ make this situation a little easier.

Gooey continues traveling along the edge of the crater, pressing against every possible surface to find a patch that _might_ potentially work. Sand was trickling down from above, making her job harder, as she realized for the fifth time that night that no, Goomy goo would not stick to sand. There _had_ been one patch a few inches back that she thought she might be able to climb, but the path had been marred with jagged edges and she gave up on the idea before she even started.

Where was he? She wondered to herself as she pressed her foot up against the wall again, groaning internally as she slipped right off. As if hearing her, leafy green eyes peek over the edge again. “You still down there? Any luck?” His eyes twist and turn as he tries to spot her in the darkness.

“No.” Gooey feels about as defeated as she sounds as she backs away from the edge to get a better look at him. “It’s too slippery. I can’t stick.” Applin’s entire body moves, and she has to squint just to make out that he’s bobbing back and forth in a nod. “What about you?”

His form disappears back over the edge, and for a brief, terrifying second, Gooey wonders if he’s abandoned her to her fate. But a sudden grunt, and a loud _THUNK_ bring her back to reality. “Yep!” He shouts, slamming into the long branch again to push it forward through the sands. “I found a good branch. Just be careful!” _THUNK_ “Wouldn’t want to get bonked after surviving that Trapinch trap, right?” _THUNK_.

Gooey giggles, both from the joke and the rhythmic THUNK-ing as Applin does his best to push the branch forward. She scoots to the side, keeping her eyes skyward as she watches the branch inch slowly over the hole. From where she’s sitting, it seems quite thick and sturdy, and Gooey takes the moment to marvel at how this one tiny Applin managed to push this all the way over to her. “Yeah,” She comments as she scoots, “that would probably suck a little, huh?”

“More than just a little!” Applin pipes back. _THUNK_. The branch begins to teeter, and her breath catches in her throat, waiting for it to tip over. He appears to have stopped as well, if the lack of noise is any indication, and the two watch with wide eyes as the branch rocks. Gooey scrunches her nose, realizing that it isn’t _quite_ ready to fall, and is about to call up to him when- **_THUD_**. The branch lurches forward, rattling and bouncing before it begins to tilt and slide.

She squeals loudly in alarm, eyes wide as she does an about-face and rushes to the side. **_CRUNCH_**. Leaves and twigs snap and rustle as the bough crashes into the ground, and Gooey has to duck quickly to avoid a small, un-ripened berry that dislodges itself. It soars over her gracefully, before splatting against the ground just a few inches away. Her eyes follow it to its ugly demise, and she’s only pulled away when Applin cheers loudly from above.

“Success!” He launches himself into the air with his tail, bouncing up and down excitedly as he waves for Gooey to hurry and join him. “Come on up! I’m sure you’re sick of all that sand!”

The corners of her lips quirk into a small smile, and Gooey giggles as she wiggles her way over to the fallen branch. “Yeah, maybe a little.” She jokes as she pushes aside a few wayward twigs to get to the main limb, relief slowly flooding her system at the thought of getting out of this terrible hole. “Deserts just aren’t really my thing.” She gives the branch a quick, experimental shove, and, when it doesn’t so much as budge, gladly hops on to begin her slow trek up and out of the crater.

“I feel.” Applin chimes in, scooting to the edge to keep watch over Gooey as she presses upwards. “It’s not really my thing either. I like trees and grass and stuff. Who even likes sand?” He bobs his apple in a mock-shrug. “And don’t say Trapinch.”

Gooey giggles. “Sandaconda.”

“Oh, well, now that’s just cheating. It’s in their name!” He laughs and she joins in. “Who else _besides_ a Trapinch and Sandaconda likes sand?”

“Mmm…” One of Gooey’s antennae taps against her forehead as she slithers around the pointed end of a snapped-off twig. “I dunno!” She answers honestly. “I don’t really know anything about the pokémon that live out here, really.”

“You… don’t?” Applin’s good mood shifts into one of curiosity, and he tilts his head imploringly. “No one’s ever told you or…?”

“Oh… er-“ She pauses in her climb to think on her words carefully, “-well, I’m not really from around here. I live in the city with my family. It’s my first time out… _here_.” She gestures around with her antennae at the whole of the wild area before finishing out the last of her ascent.

Applin hums thoughtfully, propping himself up on his tail to get a better look at Hammerlocke’s walls. “You mean that place with all the humans? What’s that like? Are they nice?”

“Yeah!” Her response is immediate. “They’re really _really_ nice! Well, I only know my Auntie and Dad and Papa, but they all really love me and take care of me! And I know a lot of other pokémon with human friends and they’re all happy too!” She wiggles in excitement as she speaks, jumping off the end of the branch and back onto solid ground

“Is that so?” Applin asks, his eyes curving into a smile as he plops back down onto the ground to face her. “That’s cool. I don’t really know a lot about humans, so I guess we’re kind of the same, huh?”

“Yeah! I guess so!” Gooey giggles, smiling brightly at him, before straightening up. “And uh, thank you, for saving me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t helped out.”

Applin perks up immediately, shaking his head as his cheeks flare red. “No, no! It’s totally nothing! I actually wanted to return something to you-“ He twists in his spot, eyes searching the sand, “-when I saw that Trapinch bullying you and-“ A soft huff of frustration escapes him as he turns the other direction, eyes narrowing now as he realizes he can’t find the thing he’s looking for. “-I swear I put it down right here…”

“Return something to me?” Gooey’s brows furrow in confusion. What did she need returned? She didn’t really bring anything out here with her, did she? Maybe Applin had confused her with another Goomy? But that was impossible, she hadn’t seen any other Goomies around here.

“Your thing!” He turns to face her, eyes still narrowed as he looks past her to the sands behind her. “You know, the thing you were wearing. Round and shiny? It came off by my tree while-“

Gooey isn’t paying attention as he continues to talk, suddenly realizing that the heavy weight around her neck had gone missing. Her antennae still, even as Applin continues to speak, and her eyes grow wide and frantic.

“-I couldn’t just leave it there, so I was gonna give it back to you. And well, that’s why I’m here!” He sighs, dejected, as he realizes that the item he’d meant to return had gone missing. “But now I’m not sure where it is. The sand must’ve covered-“ Applin looks at Gooey in concern, “You ok?”

“No!” Her voice pitches, just a little louder than she meant it to, as she shuffles forward quickly, kicking aside sand and dirt and anything in her way to find the medal. “I was supposed to keep that on! My Uncle made me promise! He’ll be so mad!” Not to mention he had said it was supposed to help others recognize that she was one of Dad’s. What if they wouldn’t let her back home without it? What if Pops and Papa left without her and she got stuck outside the city? No!! She didn’t even want to _consider_ that.

“Whoa, hey!” Applin shakes his entire body as sand dusts over his shell. Gooey pauses in her frantic search to throw him an apologetic look, before she goes back to shifting carefully through the sand. “Slow down! Is it really something he’ll get mad over?”

Her lip trembles as she turns to face him again, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as he realizes that, perhaps, that wasn’t the best thing to say. “I-I dunno.” Her voice is wet with barely contained panic as her antennae droop. “But he told me… I had to keep it on or no one would recognize me.”

A strong wind, and the scent of rain blows past them as Gooey lets out a pitiful sniffle. Above them thunder crackles and crashes, filling the landscape with light for a brief moment before settling back into the soft patter of rain. Applin glances up at the oncoming storm, wiggling his tail a little as he considers his next words, before hopping up onto his tail. “Well, hey,” His voice softens, “I’m still here. And I said I’d return it. So… let’s look for it! Together!”

“Y-You mean it?” Gooey looks up at him with big, sad eyes.

“Yeah!” He hops excitedly, even throwing in a spin to try and get a smile out of her. “After all, what’re friends for?”

Gooey blinks owlishly at the words, staring at Applin even as he continues to smile. Friends? They were… friends? She can’t help the small smile that forms on her face at the thought. Sure, she _had_ friends. A lot of them actually! But they were all family; and although she loved them with all her heart, there was something nice about having someone to call just a friend. Yeah, she thought, bobbing her head in a little nod, they were friends. She and Applin were _friends_.

Applin clears his throat, pulling her from her thoughts as he nervously brushes the tip of his tail over the sand. Oops. She probably should’ve said something by now, huh? “That’s uhm… That’s if you’re okay with it. I mean we don’t _have_ to-“

“No! I mean, yeah! I mean-“ Gooey laughs as she tries to get her words straight, an infectious grin spreading across her face. “Friends! We’re friends! For sure!” She cheers animatedly, hopping a little on her foot to show her excitement. Applin can’t help but grin alongside her, and he shifts in order to offer his tail in a high-five.

“Then we’re friends!” He affirms with a nod as the back of Gooey’s foot meets the tip of his tail with a resounding _squish_. “Alright then, we should get started. Why don’t you check around here some more, and I’ll go look over there!” He motions behind him with a flick of his eyes, towards the Hammerlocke Hills. “This’ll be a piece of cake with the two of _u_ s working together!”

Gooey laughs and nods. “You bet!” She chirrups, already turning away to start sifting through the sand again. Applin grins, and rolls off, leaving a thin trail in the sand as he goes.

As she begins digging, she wonders if maybe she could ask her Mum and Pops to let her visit Applin more, now that they were friends and all. Or, she hums to herself as she tosses sand aside, maybe Applin could visit her more? But that might be awkward since she lived so high up. Not to mention he _was_ a wild pokémon, so someone might try to catch him and take him away. Then she’d _never_ get to see him, and that made her sad to think about it.

Sand tickles her nose, and she lets out a little sneeze. Gosh, there sure was a lot of it around here. She knew what a _desert_ was, but she didn’t really expect it to be _this_ dusty. At least it was nice and cool tonight, but it didn’t really help her search. She’s about to turn to call out for Applin, just to ask if he’s having any luck, when a pair of strong, tough claws wrap around her. Smoke, spice, firewood, and the familiar sweetness that always lingered around her Pops fills her senses, and she doesn’t even wait to turn around to call out. “Pops?!”

“So, it really was you.” Flicker’s tail drags lightly over the sands, stirring the fine grains and kicking up dust in the progress. The flame at the end of it glows brightly, and Gooey wonders how she had missed it illuminating the surroundings. “Gooey, what are you doing out here?”

Oh uh… oops.

The claws gently turn her around, and Gooey comes face to snout with her Pops. Her eyes are wide, glistening in the moonlight and as angelic looking as she can make them as Flicker glares down at her disapprovingly. Oh boy, she was _totally_ grounded. “U-Uhm. Hi Pops.” She bats her eyes nervously. “Nice night, right?”

Warm breath puffs over her face, blowing ash and heat into her that makes her wiggle under scrutiny. Teal eyes never waver, and Gooey can’t help but drop her gaze at how piercing they are in the light of the fire. “Gooey…” Displeasure is evident in his voice, and Gooey at least has the decency to flinch. She knows this voice all too well. Her Pops tended to use it whenever she did something _incredibly_ stupid. And this definitely counted. “You’re covered in cuts. What happened?”

She tries to force her voice to work. “W-Well uhm-“ She stutters out, trying her best to meet her eyes, “y-you see… well- I uh- kinda… was trying to find you and Papa and- uh-“

“Let her go, you overgrown lizard!!”

Gooey’s jaw drops in surprise at the familiar voice, and she struggles and twists in her father’s hold to get a better look at Applin as he comes careening through the desert. Flicker watches, a hint of annoyance glinting in his eyes, as the small pokémon rams into his knee, bouncing off from the force and then returning to smack him again. He stops, only for a moment, to send his best glare up at the older male, before receding into his shell to continue bopping Flicker’s foot.

Gooey chances a look over to her Pops, and lets out a nervous laugh at the way his tail stills and flicks in annoyance, like Uncle Sandaconda readying himself for a strike. Teal meets black, and he offers a _look_ that says ‘I’m really not going to want to hear this story’, before bending over to pluck Applin off the ground with little trouble.

“H-Hey!” Applin’s eyes shoot out of his protective casing. “Lemme go!” He shouts, desperately swinging himself to either dislodge himself from the hold, or to slap Flicker’s claw with his tail. Whichever happened to come first.

Flicker ignores the Applin’s cries, instead, turning to look down at Gooey who is currently attempting to shove her head into his chest to avoid embarrassment. “Who is this?” He asks blandly, nose scrunching as he feels a small tail whack his knuckles.

Gooey peeks up at her Pops, antennae folded tight against the top of her head as she quickly looks away again. “He’s… my friend.” She mumbles quietly under her breath, refusing to meet her father’s gaze as Applin’s struggles slow to a halt at the realization that no, Flicker was not going to hurt either of them actually. “His name is Applin and he… uhm… saved me! So, you have to be nice to him, Pops!”

“Saving?!” Gooey flinches as he raises his voice, brows coming together in worry as he lifts her to get a better look at the cuts and marks that mar her body. “Saving from what?”

“A-A Trapinch.” She whimpers, praying that he won’t see the teeth marks that wrapped around the back of her foot. The look he gives her tells her he isn’t satisfied with that answer, and she trembles a little in his grasp as she tries to find the right words.

“I just- uhm-“ Her antennae twist nervously as she looks down at the sand below, “I-I came out here looking for you and Papa! I know you always tell me not to and how dangerous it is.” She squeezes her eyes shut, taking deep breaths as something deep inside her twists anxiously. “But Dad was really, _really_ sad and I was the only one awake and I didn’t know what to do! I know Papa knows how to make Dad smile, s-so I tried to follow you both out here and-“ She takes in a shaky breath, “I tripped coming down the hills. And then there was a storm and I got scared I’d lose your scent and I ran into a Trapinch’s home and I know you’re mad at me and I’m really really really sorry, b-but I… I just-“

A soft, wet snout presses against the top of her head, trailing down to gently brush away the tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks. Gooey sniffles a little, and leans into the warm touch, relaxing for the first time this night. She hadn’t really realized it, but the night had been overwhelming. Sure, she’d put on her brave face for her uncle and everyone else, but even this little Goomy knew when she’d bitten off more than she could chew. At least now, with Flicker’s warmth melting away the cold night air, she felt safe.

“You’re very brave, I’m proud of you.” Flicker hums softly, still running his snout against her cheek to offer some comfort. It’s nice, and she melts a little at the praise, pressing up against her Pops with a warm hum. “I’m still upset that you disobeyed our warnings. But,” He pulls away, “you wanted to help. And I can’t fault you for that.”

“S-So, you’re not… mad?” Gooey asks hopefully, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Flicker’s lips pull into a wry smile. “Oh, I’m _furious_. And you’re grounded when we get home.” Alright, Gooey admits with a huff of laughter, she kinda deserved that one. “But you’re safe and that’s what matters to me.” He leans down one last time to press a kiss to the top of her head, before turning to look at the Applin still dangling from his hands. “And I suppose I have you to thank, for getting my daughter out of trouble.”

A bright blush spreads across Applin’s cheeks, and he glances away bashfully as his tail tucks up against his shell. “It was nothing!” He shouts, swaying a little in Flicker’s hold. “I-I was just in the right place at the right time and all… She dropped her- Oh! Your round thing! I found it!” He wobbles excitedly from where he’s dangling, and gestures down at the sand, where the medal glints in the firelight. Gooey lets out a cheer as she spots it, poking her Pops and gesturing down to it. “I think it fell off when I Sucker Punched that Trapinch.” Applin hums thoughtfully as Flicker situates Gooey on his shoulder and bends down to pick up the medallion.

Gooey giggles loudly, opening her mouth to respond when someone shouts out from behind the three of them. Flicker turns quickly at the familiar voice, and Gooey can barely contain the squeal of joy when she spots a familiar mop of purple hair bouncing towards them. Leon reaches them in record time, panting heavily as he leans against his knees to catch his breath. “Flicker!” He whines. “You can’t just,” Breathe in, “run off on your own!” Breathe out. “I’m lucky I saw you leave, mate! I’d be downright lost right about now if I hadn’t spotted you!” Leon picks himself up with a sigh, brushing sand off his jodhpurs. “Why were you in such a rush any- Gooey?!”

Leon’s jaw drops as his gaze land on a very familiar purple goo-ball currently occupying Flicker’s shoulder. A loud yelp escapes him as Gooey launches herself off her father’s shoulders, and Leon barely manages to catch her before she flies right past him. He laughs, loud and bright as he cuddles her close. “It _is_ you, darling! Look at you! How did you get out here?” Golden eyes sparkle with uncontained joy as he holds her up. In the light of Flicker’s tail, he can just make out the patches of discolored skin and the dried blood from a few of her cuts. “You’re hurt.” His smile drops immediately, and he begins to fuss over the wounds. “What happened?”

Gooey wiggles in his hold, nose scrunching as his hand brushes over the teeth marks on the back of her foot. Flicker makes a noise of alarm, and he lumbers over to get a better look. She struggles out of Leon’s hold, and shifts to cover up the bite. “Arceus! Did you get into a fight with a Trapinch or something? Hang on, I’ll fix you right up.” Leon says, completely oblivious to the glare Flicker was sending in his daughter’s direction.

He fumbles a moment, urging her onto his shoulder as he rummages through the battle pack he often kept with him during his Battle Tower duties. He was lucky he hadn’t thrown it aside, like he normally did when he entered the apartment. But then, Rai hadn’t really given him much of a chance, had he? The thought of his boyfriend (well, he sure hoped they were _still_ boyfriends) made his lips purse as he felt the familiar shape of the emergency potion he always kept on him. His trip out had been completely unsuccessful, but, at the very least, he could drag his sorry butt home, get on his knees, and apologize.

“Okay, hold still for me, dear.” Leon coos softly to Gooey as he maneuvers her to spray her properly. He had a feeling she might not like this. Flicker had thrown a _huge_ fuss the first time Leon had been forced to use potions on him, and he was certain the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. As expected, the moment the spray hit her, Gooey screeches and wiggles, trying to get away from the mist that was painstakingly knitting wounded skin back together. “No,” Leon says firmly, using his free hand to grab her by the scruff of her neck, “no, Gooey. This is helping you!”

Gooey whines pitifully at the sting of the potion, melting into a useless heap in his arms. She looks up at her Pops with wide, sad eyes, and he grumbles out that it was her own doing that got her into this situation. She sniffles and pouts as Leon puts the potion back into his pouch to toss out later, and after a second inspection, nods to himself. “Alright, none of that anymore. There, see? All done.” He laughs, waving his now-empty hand in front of her to show her that he was truly done. “You just need a little rest and you’ll be right as rain.”

A crack of thunder interrupts the happy reunion, and Leon groans as he _finally_ notices the dark clouds rolling over the desert. Great. Just great. He sighs and turns to Flicker who had an equally disdainful look on his face. “Guess that’s our cue to go, Flicker.” Golden eyes shift back to the desert, scanning it one last time in vain for any sign of that one pokémon he’d been searching all night for. “We’ve already been out here for hours. There’s no way we’ll-“

There’s suddenly something very shiny and very green in his face, and Leon yelps as he realizes it’s a pokémon. An apple pokémon. Dangling from Flicker’s claws and happily swaying in the wind as if it weren’t pinched between two of the most powerful pair of claws in existence. An Applin. The very pokémon he’d been searching for. “I- What- How?!” Leon shouts, uncaring of the wild pokémon that were now staring at them in frustration. He holds out his hand in barely contained glee, and the Applin in question hops out of Flicker’s hold to nestle in his palm.

“No way.” Leon breathes out, not even daring to take his eyes off the _Shiny Applin_ in front of him. There was just no way! They’d been searching for the better part of three hours now, and he and Flicker had been miserable and cold and Applin-less for all of it. Leon was sure he was would have fainted if he wasn’t currently holding Gooey tenderly in his arm.

A small, cheerful chirp drags him out of his thoughts, and Leon’s focus snaps back to the small creature as it rolls playfully in his palm. He’s about to say something to try and get the pokémon to stay still long enough for him to catch it, when Applin surges up his arm. “H-Hey wait! That’s dangerous!” Leon yelps as Applin skitters onto his shoulders. “No, wai-“ Fingers reach up to catch the pokémon, but Applin has already disappeared behind his neck, forcing Leon to lean forward in an attempt to keep him from tumbling down his back. Applin peeks out on the other side, chittering joyfully, before he disappears into his shell and rolls down the opposite arm right into Gooey.

Leon half-worries that Applin might hurt her, and nearly reaches to pull the wild pokémon away when Gooey lets out a soft chirrup. Fingers pause inches from Applin’s outer shell, and Gooey makes a show of nuzzling up against him. “Oh.” Leon murmurs breathlessly, his hand inching away from Applin as he peeks his little leafy eyes out. “Is this your friend, Gooey?” An affectionate smile spreads across his lips as he carefully bundles the two of them in his arms.

Gooey swivels to look at him at the sound of her name, and she blinks cutely up at him as Applin wiggles his tail out. He swings it gently, nudging it up against her side, and Gooey returns the playful swipe with a light head butt. A deep, warm chuckle escapes Leon’s throat, and he relaxes a bit as the two baby pokémon bump and nuzzle against each other. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Flicker takes that moment to lean in, pressing his snout against Gooey gently as Applin makes a small noise. The larger pokémon only glances over at the Applin, snorting under his breath, before urging Gooey to climb onto his snout. She does so, gleefully, and Applin whines loudly as Flicker stands upright, shifting to slip the medallion back over Gooey’s neck. Leon laughs at their antics, and when he looks up, he catches Flicker eyeing him. Leon tilts his head, and Flicker gestures towards the Applin, grumbling at his air-headed trainer to focus.

Leon glances down, and then back up, and then lets out a noise as he realizes he’d gotten thrown off track by Gooey and Applin’s antics. “Right!” He shouts, trying his best not to be offended as Flicker rolls his eyes. Instead, he opts to offer Applin his hand again, waiting for the pokémon to hop on before bringing him up to his face. “Hey Applin. I have… a _huge_ favor to ask you.”

Applin tilts his head curiously, but motions with his tail for Leon to continue. “Look. I… know you can’t actually understand me and all, but I’d really appreciate it if you came with us.” He continues nervously, feeling just a little silly for talking to a wild pokémon at eleven at night in the middle of the desert, but hey, you do what you have to do, yeah? “There’s someone important to me,” Leon pauses, chewing at his lower lip before continuing, “and I hurt him. I just… I have to make it up to him. You probably don’t get why I need you for that, but trust me, it would really help me out if you agreed to come. So… what do you say?”

Leon stares intently at Applin, who sways lazily in the wind as he considers the words. He makes a noise, swiveling in Leon’s hand to gaze up at Gooey. Leon watches as she chirps back, wiggling atop Flicker’s head as the two have a conversation he’s not privy to. Somehow though, he feels like it’ll be alright as Applin bounces onto his tail in excitement. Flicker pipes in with a few gentle grunts, and after a few more moments of nonsensical chirps and warbles, Applin turns to Leon.

Their eyes meet, pokémon to human, and for the first time in the evening Leon can feel relief and joy flooding through him as Applin nods. “Really?” He asks, almost not believing it himself as Applin wobbles and rolls in his palm. It takes all his strength to stay standing, and he gently presses him to his chest as soft thank you’s drop from his mouth. “Alright, then!” The words finally start forming again in his head. “Perfect! Excellent! I don’t know what Gooey said, but welcome to the family, Jams.”

Jams perks at the name, leafy eyes twisting to get a better look at Leon’s face, before he makes a soft coo of appreciation. The sound draws another laugh from Leon, and there’s a bright, sunny feeling in his chest that only swells as Jams dances in his palm. Gooey, from atop Flicker’s head, cheers alongside Jams, and even Flicker looks just as relieved as Leon that their night-time adventure was finally ending. “Come on, boy.” Leon reaches out with his free hand to gently stroke Flicker’s snout. “Let’s go make things up with our Rai.”

Flicker snorts at that, sending his trainer a snarky look as he deposits Gooey carefully in his arms. Leon sticks his tongue out in response, and Flicker swipes at him with his tail before leaning forward to make it easier for him to climb on. Without any fanfare, Leon slips a leg over the large pokémon’s back, making sure to carefully secure the two smaller ones in his arms as Flicker spreads his wings. Gooey and Jams cuddle close in excitement, awaiting with bated breath as powerful wings begin to beat against the air, carrying them high in the sky and back towards Hammerlocke.

* * *

For all his talk, Leon is still nervous as he ascends the steps of the apartment building. Hundreds of words run through his head as he tries to piece together an adequate apology, but as he nears their level, all his thoughts scatter. Gooey and Jams, still comfortably cuddled in his arms, cheer him on as he finally steps up onto the right floor. Gold eyes flicker down to look at the two pokémon, and he squeezes them gently as he shuffles forward, each step filling him with raw dread and worry and fear.

What if this wasn’t enough? What if Rai didn’t accept this? What if he’d messed up badly enough that Rai wouldn’t want him anymore? No, Leon shook his head, he didn’t want to think about that. Raihan loved him, and he loved him back. Nothing was going to change that! But the thought that it might made his gut twist and he had to stop to take a few deep breaths. Jams, sensing his distress, wiggles up his arm and presses against his cheek, a quiet, soothing noise rumbling out of him as he tries to get Leon to calm down. It helps, just a little, and Leon gently strokes Jams’ shell in thanks.

“I can do this.” He tells himself, and Jams and Gooey both nod. “I _can_ do this.” He repeats, as he reaches the front door of the apartment. “Right.” A breath. “ _Right_. Okay.” He knocks, knuckles rapping against the wooden door twice before he calls out. “Rai? I know you probably don’t want to see me, but I-“

The door swings open before he can finish and Raihan nearly barrels into him as Jams, startled by the sudden movement, dives behind his neck to hide. Leon’s eyes widen, and he takes a moment to appreciate the messy state his boyfriend is currently in (bedhead, sleep-crumpled shirt, and only in boxers? Yeah, that was hot) as Raihan struggles to find his words. “Lee, I-I can’t find Gooey! I don’t know where she could be, we’ve searched the entire apartment and Goodra’s having an absolute fit! She _punched_ Darude a-and now I don’t know what to do and-“

A soft, cheerful coo cuts through his ramble, and the two men look down at Gooey sitting peacefully in Leon’s one free arm. She chirps loudly, eyes curved into a bright smile as her antennae flick happily in the wind. Leon barely registers it when Raihan swoops down, picking her up and cuddling her close as he presses his cheek against her. “Baby! Oh, Arceus you’re safe! You’re _safe!_ ”

Gooey giggles and squeals as she presses herself up against Raihan’s neck, and Leon barely even jumps when Flicker materializes out of his pokéball. He watches, eyes full of joy, as Raihan turns away to call out into the apartment. “Goodra? Goodra, where are you? Your baby girl is back and safe!”

The sound of crashing pots and the clatter of plastic bowls echoes out from the kitchen, and Flicker lets out an amused snort as Goodra stumbles out. One of the pots skitters across the floor, but no one pays it any mind as Goodra surges forward to pluck her daughter out of Raihan’s arms with a cheerful warble. Gooey squeals back, wiggling happily as she’s swept away by her mother, and Flicker pushes past Leon with only a single glance back at his trainer.

Oh. Right.

Leon clears his throat awkwardly, and Raihan seems to finally remember who exactly had showed up at his front door. Teal meets gold, and Leon looks away with a slight flush as he realizes he has _no_ clue what to say. At all. “U-Uhm- Hey.”

“Hey.”

Arceus this was awkward.

“So…” Raihan gingerly rubs his arm, trying his best not to look _too_ pitiful in front of Leon. “You’re back.”

“Y-Yeah.” Another awkward pause. Get it together, Leon! “Look, I wanted to… apologize. For earlier. I-“

“It’s fine.” Raihan bites out tightly, glancing away as that ugly feeling rears its head again. His jaw tightens, and he tries his best to ignore the frustration that threatened to bubble out. “It’s fine. You’re busy. I get it. It’s important stuff and I shouldn’t…” He grinds his teeth. “I shouldn’t be bothering you with stupid shit like our anniversary.”

“No, Rai, ugh-“ Leon gingerly closes the door behind him as he steps in, not wanting anyone else to be privy to their conversation. “It’s not like that. You didn’t do anything wrong I just-“

“Forgot. I know.” Raihan deflates with a sigh. “It’s fine, really. It’s… not a big deal.” He crosses his arms, shoulders tense as he still refuses to meet Leon’s gaze. It was fine, he kept reminding himself even as the distress settled low in his gut. It wasn’t a big deal. Just another forgotten date. It happens sometimes. It was _fine_.

“Rai…” Leon’s shoulders sag, and his hand balls into a fist. They’ve been together long enough that Leon _knows_ this bothers Raihan. Sees it in the way his brow creases, and his jaw tightens with barely restrained frustration. “Don’t say that. Of course it isn’t fine.” Jams nuzzles him from where he’s hidden and Leon squares his shoulders. “Look, Rai. Love. I’m sorry. I really, truly am. The Tower is important for Galar, but… you’re important to _me_.”

“Lee…”

“Wait, please.” Leon cuts in softly, closing the space between them with a cautious step. “J-Just let me finish, Rai. I mean it. All of it. You’re-“ He takes in a deep breath as he steps closer, “the most important person in my life and I’m _sorry_ I hurt you. I never meant to, but I did. I _know_ I’m an idiot and daft and everything you say about me,” A wet chuckle escapes his chest as he urges Jams out from behind the safety of his hair and into his palms, “and you have every right to kick me out right now if you wanted. But I _want_ to be a better man. For you. S-So I- ah- H-Happy Anniversary, Rai.” He thrust his hands out, expression unsure as he focuses on Raihan’s reaction.

The silence that stretches between them makes the Butterfree in Leon’s stomach go wild, but he’s determined to see this through. Raihan’s expression is unreadable, his mouth agape as he shakily steps forward, hands out to accept the gift. Jams wiggles to sniff at his hand, before a soft, bubbly warble escapes him and he hops onto the other man’s hands. “W-When-?”

The tension melts almost instantly as Raihan pulls Jams close, his expression breaking into an affectionate, disbelieving grin as the Applin spins in his hand. “Just a few minutes ago.” Leon admits, his expression going soft as he watches the way Raihan’s eyes light up. “I started searching as soon as you kicked me out.”

That catches Raihan’s attention, and the man’s gaze shoots up to meet Leon’s before returning to Jams. “You’re… unbelievable.” It comes out as a soft, warm huff, and if Leon’s knees weren’t already weak, the look Raihan was giving him now was definitely doing him in. “Arceus, you’ve been out for three hours?”

“Longer, if Gooey hadn’t shown up.” Leon chuckles, glancing past Raihan at Gooey currently resting on top of Duraludon’s head, looking just a tiny bit ashamed of herself as Goodra no doubt chastises her for her reckless actions. “I think she and Jams are friends. They wouldn’t stop playing together on the ride back.”

Raihan’s brows shoot up. “Jams?” There’s a grin on his face. “You and your nicknames, Lee.”

“Hey! I happen to think my nicknames are perfectly fine!” Leon shoots back playfully, inching closer as Raihan laughs at him. “So…” He twirls a loose strand of hair. “Are we… good?”

Teal eyes glance away, a sly smile spreading across Raihan’s lips that tells Leon that they’re _definitely_ good even as the other man hums thoughtfully. “I dunno.” He grins and leans in slightly. “You might need a little something else to convince me.”

Leon’s eyes brighten, and he pushes himself up onto his tiptoes to press a gentle peck to Raihan’s lips. It’s hardly anything, just the slightest brush, but his entire body tingles as he settles back down on the balls of his feet. “Convinced?”

“Convinced.” Raihan hums happily, carefully cuddling Jams in his arms. “Do you think we could still… have dinner together?”

“Dinner and some telly?” Leon asks, already reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone.

“I’ll get the kids.” Raihan chuckles, swooping in one more time to press a loving kiss to Leon’s cheek, before he turns towards the pokémon who have finally settled down. “Come on, you lot! You get to stay up late just this once!”

* * *

Hours later, when everyone has fallen asleep, Gooey wakes to the sound of soft snores. She glances around, sleepy eyes taking in her dark surroundings as she tries to orient herself. The slightest brush of something hard draws her eyes to Jams, and she smiles softly as she nuzzles against him. A warm hand brushes against her back, and she looks up curiously, meeting her Dad’s gaze.

“Go to bed, baby.” He whispers, soft and warm as Papa drools onto his pillow from the other side. “I’ll wake you in the morning.” Gooey yawns at that, purring at the soothing feeling of his hand running down her back, and quietly drifts to sleep, a soft smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK ME A MONTH BUT IT'S DONE!!!!! :THROWS CONFETTI INTO THE AIR AND MELTS INTO A PUDDLE:
> 
> I won't get into it too much, but this chapter definitely went through multiple re-writes and I have multiple scrapped endings. This one ended up just being the most cohesive (imo) and I'm happy with it, even if my own feelings on this chapter are eh...... lukewarm at best.
> 
> Anyways!! Big thank you to EVERYONE who has read/bookmarked/kudo'd/commented on this fic!! You guys are all amazing!!!!  
> I am planning to write more DNKB stuff so you might see me swimming around the tag a bit c; But for now, and as always, please have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening/day!!! You guys rock!


End file.
